Eternal
by ForgottenHeart
Summary: SEQUEL TO MY IMMORTAL BY BAREFOOTDUCHESS Picks up a few months after the story left off. Bella's settled happily in her new life, but could some hurtles up ahead change everything? Canon pairings, T to be safe.
1. Author's Note

**IMPORTANT-MUST READ**

**Hey guys! So, before I start the story I want you all to know that the credit of the original idea goes to barefootduchess *holds up sign for applause* This will actually be the sequel to her story **_**My Immortal**_** so you should go read that first, it's really good.**

**Hmm, what to say…oh! Please feel free to bombard me with questions or ideas. I know that sometimes when writing we all get a little caught up and forget to add things we should've for the sake and sanity of our poor devoted audiences. But! *taps temple knowingly* Maybe there are things I will bring back later on, so try not to be too impatient!**

**Read on devoted readers!**

**ForgottenHeart**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the plot that led up to this sequel. But I do own the plot of said sequel! R&R**

**Bella's POV**

I looked in the mirror and sighed at my reflection. Sure, the girl standing there had no cause to worry, no imperfections; hell, she was even smiling! But I could see through that smile. And I knew the reason that there was a cloud hanging over my head, I can sum it up in one word- The Volturi. In one week- a measly seven days- I was going to be standing in front of the three most powerful vampires alive. It's meant to be my initiation into Edward's world- my Edward. But I felt uneasy. Out of all of us, only Carlisle settled enough to make the decision. Even Esme had what looked to be a permanent frown, but we had to go sometime. And it had to be soon. Carlisle had explained that had I been a nomad, they- the Volturi- would have found me when they deemed it appropriate. But considering I was changed with every intent of joining this coven, different rules applied. As Cullen's, we were expected to be more civilized than most.

I reached up and felt my face, watching my fingers trace the outline of it as my eyes did. And, not for the last time, I gaped at the glorious beauty that I was. I was just as beautiful as Rosalie, but it was a darker beauty. Edward called it elegance, and everyone agreed that I was the classic beauty. And if I didn't know for sure that it was me in that mirror, I'd say they'd need to get their eyesight checked. My brown hair fell in luxurious waves and curls to my waist, now the deep mahogany color I secretly had always wished for. My skin was smooth and white, my lips full and red, with a hint of a smile at the corners. Even without make-up, my lashes were long and dark, curving naturally upward to frame golden eyes. Again I sighed, an anomaly. I couldn't be a normal human, and now when I had my one shot to be a normal vampire- however normal that could be- I still had to stick out. Sure, I had no power that we knew of, but I had amazing control as a newborn. Humans- smelled bad. Nothing like the bouquet Edward had tried to describe to me just four short months ago.

You may be wondering why we didn't go, that week I was changed. The Volturi had a problem they had to take care of, a rebellion. A group of young- well, in comparison- vampires who decided they could rule Volterra better than their Elders. In amusement, the Volturi hadn't brought their full weight to bear against the mutiny until just recently. When one of the young vampires had broken into the castle and tried to kill Aro. His name was James. The Volturi decided to hold off on their meeting me, they didn't want to risk war with the Cullen's if I got caught in one of the skirmishes. We agreed. But now I wish we could've just gone then. If Alice's visions were anything to go by, they had planned a large party in my honor. Why? I was Carlisle's daughter of course! Just thinking of the party made my head ache, and if I were still human Alice would have hospitalized me with the amount of shopping we've been doing. But she finally found the perfect dresses for all of us in the end- even if she wouldn't let us see them!

Edward came up behind me and snaked his arms around my waist, looking at me in the mirror. He kissed my neck, "You know you're beautiful love. You don't always have to remind yourself." He spun me around and pushed me back against the counter with his body and nipped at my neck. "And you're my Bella, and you'll always be my Bella." I wish I could've seen my reflection at that moment because I'm pretty sure I did the vampire version of swooning.

The combination of his lips, his hands, his voice…. "Edward stop," I finally managed to squeak out. He just continued trailing kisses along my neck, which seemed to bloom red-hot. "Alice will kill me if I mess up my hair." He paused and she knew Alice was chastising him with her thoughts.

He groaned, "But you're just so damn gorgeous! How could she expect me to keep my hands off this fantastic creature standing in front me?"

I turned and looked in the mirror, "Oh, you mean him? Ya, I guess he's ok." I said playfully. I squealed as my world suddenly turned upside down. "Put me down! You're going to mess up my hair even worse!" He laid me on the bed in our room and hovered over me, trailing more fiery kisses along my collarbone.

"But what if" kiss, "I wanted" kiss, "to ravish", kiss, "this glorious" kiss, "body in front of me?" I shivered, and knew that if I was human my I'd be blushing harder than ever. Let me say it straight- I, Bella Swan, have never partaken in any sexual activities with the magnificent example of man in front of me. Why? I have no clue. Right at this moment, with him trailing his hand in circles on my thigh and covering my neck in kisses and gentle bites, I don't think I could have told someone that two plus two equaled four.

Alice slammed the door open with a murderous expression, "Out Edward!" He looked sullen, then moved to sit next to Bella on the bed. She glared at him then obviously started sending disgusting mental images his way because he winced and fled the room. She glided over to me and leaned in, "Breathe Bella," she said softly.

I automatically took in a breath. Air! Sweet wonderful air! Not that I needed it but just the feeling of it in my lungs! I looked guiltily at her as I realized I was lying down and she was frowning at my now messed up hair. "Sorry Alice."

She waved my apology away, "Don't worry; I know how the male vampire gets after a hunt." She winked at me and I winced remembering fleeing the house after the men got back from their hunt last night. "And I didn't like that one much anyway, too many pins, I want something simple." I gave her a look to say, _Do you ever do anything simple?_ She laughed and sat me up to start pulling the bobby pins out of my hair. "I think we'll just curl it after all, leave out your bangs and take your hair back with little ponytails to here," she drew a line straight across the top of my head from ear to ear. "It'll serve the same purpose as a headband, but look more sophisticated. It'll also hold longer. From there we'll just add a few more curls to your hair, do your make-up, and then you're all ready for the dress!" I pouted at her, "No Bella, you can't see the dress yet!" She tapped her lip, considering something, "We'll put diamonds to cover the bands. Then some scattered in your hair."

I sighed and started tossing and catching a few of the bobby pins, "When do we fly out?"

Her eyes glazed, "The weather won't be good for flying conditions till Wednesday, we'll be leaving early in the morning, and arrive late in the afternoon." She smiled at me, "Feeling nervous Bella?"

"A bit," I admitted cautiously. "Why the party? The extravagance?

She laughed, the tinkling sound filling the air for a moment, "Aro, Marcus and Caius look for any reason to celebrate Bella. And welcoming Carlisle and his family, and basking in their success against the rebels is a big reason to party." She squeezed my shoulder, "It won't be so bad. At least Rose and I took you to learn ball room dancing!"

I glared at her, "I should've known you had an ulterior motive with that one."

She just smiled, "And as I said then, you'll thank me later!" And then she swept out of the room with a quick admonishment about the sweats I was wearing. I fell back with a groan. The party was Friday, we flew in on Wednesday! That's what, four or five days left till we reach Volterra? I groaned and thought about how long it would take for all this to be over.

**So, what'd you think? Lousy first try? Good? Better? Feedback people!  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!  
Dresses will be posted on my profile as soon as we get to the ball!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the plot that led up to this sequel. But I do own the plot of said sequel! R&R  
Time jump here, now they're on their way to Volterra. I just made up a random time for the length of the flight, I couldn't find it anywhere!**

**Alice's POV**

I giggled as we waited to get on our plane. All of us were flying first class, after a bit of a struggle from Bella who of course still didn't want to spend our money. She finally gave in after I told her what would happen if she sat in coach; well it was less Bella deciding and more Edward's jealously and over-protectiveness paving the way. I started thinking about the ball then Edward turned his head toward me. Oops! _I'm a little teapot short and stout! Here is my handle, here is my spout!_ He turned back to Bella shaking his head in amusement. I breathed a sigh of relief, I didn't want _anyone_ to know what the dresses looked like until just before the ball. And that included bothersome mind-readers. I smiled angelically at Bella when I saw her glaring at me over Edward's shoulder.

Jasper chuckled in my ear, "You're driving her insane Alice. She's a huge wad of anger and frustration." He sent a sly look in Edward's direction, "Though some of it is aimed at Edward." Her brother stiffened, and Bella's eyes widened.

"Jasper!" Bella hissed. "Keep your thoughts to yourself!"

Emmett's loud laughter broke in as he and Rose returned from god knows what, _Oh wait, I know!_ Alice shuddered at the same time Edward did. "Eddy my boy! You haven't gotten a taste of heaven yet?"

Rose smacked him upside the back of the head and sent an apologetic look to Bella. "Stupid pig," she muttered, and stalked off to her seat.

Emmett followed her pouting, "I was just joking Rosie!" She sat down and started examining her nails, blatantly ignoring Emmett. I saw Bella stifling her laughter, Esme and Carlisle didn't even try to hide smiles, while the rest of the crowd loud at us in astonishment.

"Alright guys, we'll be boarding in…" I checked the future, "five minutes. Let's get over to the gate." I walked next to Bella and shooed Edward away. "Aw, don't worry Bella. Your prime opportunity will soon arrive!" Her eyes widened and she looked from me to Edward, who was turning around to glare at me since he couldn't hear our conversation. The call for our flight came and I danced up to the front of the line to give the attendant my ticket. "Oh, and Bella?" I turned and she was right behind me, "Don't sit next to Emmett." With that I boarded the plane and made my way to the luxurious first class seats. Not that we really needed everything that came with it, but it was better not to be clustered up with humans. I sighed happily as a sat down, as far from Emmett as I could place myself.

**Bella's POV**

I wrinkled my nose as I entered the plane, and then buried my head in Edward's shoulder. "They smell so gross! Can't we go another way? One that doesn't involve being stuck with that god awful stench?"

Edward chuckled and pushed her forward with his hand in the small of her back. "The flight will be about as long as a school day. You'll be ok." They sat down in the seats directly behind Alice and Jasper. He leaned forward, "So what exactly is Emmett going to do Alice? I hate it when you block your visions from me."

She openly laughed, which only made me more nervous. "You'll see!"

------------

Seven hours, an Emmett bathroom "accident", two swooning flight attendants (one male) and three fellow passengers covered in shaving cream and ribbons later; we finally arrived at Volterra. All the flight attendants waved a little too eagerly at our landing. Rose was continuously slapping Emmett upside the head, and I just kept my face buried in Edward's shoulder in embarrassment. Alice laughed and tugged on my hand, "Come on! They're waiting for us just inside the city gates!" I glared at her, for someone so unwilling to come here, she sure was chipper.

When we got past the gates, a human arrived and took our car away and we slid into the shadows of the wall. There were three vampires in long black hooded cloaks awaiting us. The female stepped forward, she was small, a child really, but obviously held rank. "Welcome Carlisle." She said with a sneer, "And this must be Isabella," she took a look at my eyes and grunted in dissatisfaction, "another vegetarian how…cute."

I opened my mouth to tell her it's just Bella but Rosalie pinched me and gave me a look that clearly said, _Now is not the time._ I eyed the little vampire again; obviously she had some power that gained her respect around here. Carlisle inclined his head, "Thank you Jane. We are anxious to get settled. I trust our bags are taken care of?"

She waved her hand, "Yes, yes. Don't worry, they'll be waiting in the rooms you're family always stays in." She beckoned the two other vampires forward, "This is Demetri and Nicolas," they each inclined their heads and handed us cloaks identical to their own, "you'll need these until we get to the castle. Follow me." As we walked through the city, I marveled at how safe and happy the inhabitants seemed to be.

Alice caught me gaping, "They take good care of the citizens here. Only the tourists have cause to worry."

Rosalie strode on my other side, "Trust me Bella, you don't want to mess with Jane." She shuddered, "It's a lesson you'll never forget." Emmet placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder and nodded his agreement.

It didn't take us long to reach the castle. I had thought they were kidding when they said the Volturi lived in a century's old castle, complete with battlements and looked to have had a moat at one point in time. Jane pushed one of the two great doors open, and summoned us all inside. It shut with a muffled bang. She motioned that we could remove our cloaks and we did so, laying them on the tall chairs in the entryway. As she led us through the hallways I marveled at the heavy silence, almost like no one lived here at all. And in a way my feelings about the place were right, no one _living_ lived there after all. "You missed our lunch; we figured it would be best to do so before you're arrival so we would have ample time to talk. She led us to another large pair of doors; there was a desk with a secretary sitting at it. A _human_ secretary.

Jane didn't even look at her, but the woman swept her hand towards the door and said, "They're waiting on you." She stared for a moment at their gold eyes then busied herself with her computer. I saw Jane's lip curl in contempt before telling Nicolas to open the door.

She walked in ahead of us and announced our arrival, "Master Aro, the Cullen's have arrived."

I head an excited voice say, "Carlisle! Come in! I'm sorry that you had to miss our afternoon meal, humans are fresher than ever when they've been walking around." After we filed into the room one by one, Nicolas shut the door after us, and went to join Demetri in the circle of vampires standing at the edges of the room. I racked my brain, what were they called again? Oh yes, the Guard. The man I assumed to be Aro shook Carlisle's hand warmly, and then kissed Esme's hand. He did the same with each of us, pausing longer at some. I remembered he could see all your memories through touching you. He reached Edward and I last, his grin widened after shaking Edward's hand and he looked at me with delight. I shrunk closer to Edward. He took my hand then bent and kissed it, but his brow was furrowed. He looked back at Edward, "No power but neither you nor I can hear her thoughts. Curious, very curious." He looked back at me, "So you are the famous Isabella Swan, your family has much to say about you."

I stared at him, there was no way this man, this eccentric man, was one of the leaders of the Volturi. "Actually," I heard myself say, "it's just Bella."

He inclined his head, "Of course, of course, my dear." He turned to Carlisle, "I thought she was only a few months old? Yet here she has golden eyes, yet another thing to ponder."

Carlisle smiled, "Yes, she has amazing restraint for a newborn. In fact, she has no craving for human blood at all."

Aro's eyebrows rose, "Really now…" He turned back to Alice, Jasper and Edward, "Have any of you reconsidered my offer?" They all shook their heads no, "Such a pity. You would be such excellent additions to my guard." He clapped his hands and one of the various vampires in the room came forward. "Naomi, would you be a dear and show the Cullen's to their rooms. Make sure they're comfortable as well." He turned back to our family, "You must rest and hunt after such a journey, we will talk later." We all inclined our heads and glided after Naomi as she led us from corridor to corridor before we finally arrived at our rooms.

She turned to Edward and me, "We were not certain if you were mates or not so we made up two rooms for you, you may have your pick." And with that, she turned and glided quickly away down the hallway.

As everyone got settled in their rooms we looked into the two rooms. The first room was all greens, golds, and had light colored furniture. We picked the second, which had dark wood furniture, and the colors were mainly reds and silvers. The walls were painted a deep blood red; there were two bookshelves, a large closet, and an expansive bathroom which had been painted in a warm gold color, with black bathroom fixtures. Same wood from the bedroom for the cabinets, the counter and floor were both made of white marble. The sink and the rug were the same shade of red as the walls in the bedroom. The floors in the bedroom were hardwood that was almost black, and several rugs were in the room. The curtains black, with silver lashes to hold the back; and the curtain rods too were silver. I turned my attention to the large king canopy bed in the middle of the room. It had shiny smooth silver curtains around it, with black swirls covering the whole surface. The bed cover itself was white, and had three wide stripes from side to side at the bottom of the bed in silver, red, and then black. The pillows followed the color scheme.

While I started adding up the cost of the whole room, Edward had unpacked all our clothing and was putting hang-ups in the closet. I started folding clothes into drawers. It took us only minutes to finish, then we laid down on the bed with my head on Edward's chest and one leg thrown over his while he hummed to me and combed his fingers through my hair.

I thought of something that Aro had said, "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"How many times has Aro asked you to join the guard?" I held my breath waiting for his answer.

He paused, "Five times now, Alice five as well, but Jasper only twice."

"Oh," I stayed quiet for a minute, "why'd you turn him down?"

He stopped humming, "I didn't at first, though I tried it out for a while. That night we spoke in Athens, I had just come from a stay with Aro, at his request. That was the last time he offered me to join the Guard. I turned him down again. But still he made me stay until he was absolutely certain that I wasn't going to change my mind." He kissed the top of my head, "And now for certain I never will."

I sighed happily at that, but even though we laid there contentedly for hours in the same position, I couldn't shake the feeling that something horrible might happen. And that my family would be at the center of it.

**Hey guys! What'd you think? Review!  
Does anyone remember what Demetri's power was? (Or is he even had one?) And Alec too, much appreciated!**


	4. AN

**Hey guys! So, you're all probably incredibly upset with me. I know I haven't updated…I haven't had much time or much inspiration. But I promise to get my stories up and running soon!**

**Any story ideas? Review!**


End file.
